


Try to pause the nezumis(Google Translate for Shion trying to get Nezumi's attention)

by Obsidian_Bandit



Series: Pride Week(In pride month) 2019 [3]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Bandit/pseuds/Obsidian_Bandit
Summary: Nezumi is ignoring Shion in favor of reading his new book, but Shion is not going to let it end like this.





	Try to pause the nezumis(Google Translate for Shion trying to get Nezumi's attention)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Google Translate title, because I can't think of any good original ones. Enjoy!

It had been 2 years since Nezumi had returned. Shion could still remember the pure joy and ecstasy that filled his being upon seeing Nezumi standing in the doorway in the middle of the night.

For the first while after Nezumi returned neither him nor Shion would leave the others side for longer than 5 minutes at the most, that behavior now seemed impossible to both parties: Nezumi often got his attention completely taken over by a book and wouldn’t so much as glance in Shion’s direction when he exclaimed that he’d gotten himself hurt. Shion was determined to prove he could beat his newest book enemy and get Nezumi to pay attention to him for once.

\-- x -- x -- x --

Nezumi was laying on the couch in the living room, leisurely reading his book, as Shion was sneaking up behind him. When Shion felt he was in close enough range he pounced, jumping up onto the couch and splaying himself across Nezumi, covering his book a bit painfully.

“Surprise attack!” Shion exclaimed as he pounced, and Nezumi just sighed loudly, looking slightly annoyed at Shion’s antics.

“I’m reading, Shion,” Nezumi growled as he used his arms to slid Shion off of him and onto the ground.

Yelping in surprise, Shion scrambled to stand back up, and pouting, walked away to create a new plan.

\-- x -- x -- x --

This time, Nezumi was sitting at the dinner table, book in hand, while he slowly picked at his lunch. Shion had spent a long 15 minutes preparing his next attack, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Nezumi’s face when he put his plan into action.

Not bothering to be silent, Shion knew that most likely wouldn’t work like last time, he strode over to where Nezumi was sitting, raised his hands, and began to poke both of Nezumi’s cheeks. After a while of Nezumi not reacting, Shion preceded to poke his cheeks, drum on his head, and sing a small tune he came up with on the spot that he knew was absolutely atrocious.

“La da loo la di da ka no mi,” Shion sang out loudly, switching between poking cheeks and drumming roughly on Nezumi’s head.

Hoping to get some sort of reaction, Shion continued to do this for what felt like an eternity to himself, not wanting to give in until Nezumi acknowledged his presence. 

Nezumi just stayed completely silent and focused on reading his book and slowly eating his lunch, as if Shion wasn’t even there. Eventually, Shion gave up and once again pouting, walked away from Nezumi to try again to create a better plan.

\-- x -- x -- x --

Determination setting Shion’s eyes, he moved onto the plan he was sure without a doubt would succeed. If this didn’t work, nothing would Shion was sure of this as he spotted Nezumi sitting on the ground next to one of the many colorful bookcases in their house, completely captured by his book.

“Nezumi,” Shion called walking over to him. As expected Nezumi merely grunted in acknowledgment, not taking his eyes from his book. “Nezumi,” Shion repeated, this time louder.

“Yeah?” Nezumi asked, not glancing up from his book as he spoke.  
“Look at me,” Shion demanded.

“What do you need Shion?” Nezumi repeated, not looking up at all from his dark green covered book, pages old and wrinkled, along with a musty smell Shion could distinct all the way from where he stood.

“Look. At. Me.” Shion repeated, this time firmer, and a small undertone of sadness underneath his firm tone.

“I’m reading Shion, what do you want from me?” Finally, Nezumi looked up from his book only to widen his eyes and drop his book to the floor at what he saw when he did.

Shion was standing, crying, while looking down at Nezumi, his legs, no his whole body shaking violently with sadness and grief. After everything else tried hadn’t worked, he thought of his final plan, the trump card ace he had up his sleeve that he knew had to work.

“Shion, what’s wrong?” Nezumi asked panickedly, rising and griping Shion’s shoulder, gazing intently into Shion’s crimson eyes. “Are you hurt? Did you lose something?”

Shaking his head, Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi and buried his head in Nezumi’s chest, tears streaming down his face. Nodding lightly, still deeply concerned, Nezumi reciprocated the action, wrapping his hands strongly around Shion’s shaking figure. 

“Was it me?” Nezumi asked in a low voice, suspecting he had crossed the line by ignoring Shion for so long, even after Shion had tried so hard to get his attention.

Breath hitching, Shion nodded his head, such a small gesture that had Nezumi not been paying such close he attention, he may have missed it. 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have ignored you, Shion.” Nezumi nestled his chin in Shion’s soft albino hair. “Can you forgive me?”

Pausing for a moment in consideration, wondering how much he could get out of Nezumi with guilt, Shion finally nodded once he resigned that he probably shouldn’t guilt trip Nezumi into doing anything if he wanted the rat to trust him at all.

“Thank you.” Nezumi sighed, and his once tensed in panic and guilt body relaxed enormously and his grip lightened just slightly on Shion.

After a while of standing there like that, Shion was the one to finally pull away, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his sleeves and sniffling sadly, cheeks still flushed from crying so hard earlier.  
“Can we just… go to bed now?” Shion whispered shyly.

Smiling softly, Nezumi nodded and picked Shion up in a bridal carry, earning him a surprised yelp from the albino boy. When they reached the bed, Nezumi softly lowered Shion onto the bed and soon followed, protectively wrapping his arms around Shion’s frail frame. Shion nuzzled into Nezumi’s chest and mentally gave himself a high five for getting Nezumi’s attention, and getting him to leave the book on the ground.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
